All the Things He Hates
by Menina.Maru
Summary: Para o Desafio 30cookies, Set Outono - Saudade. "Depois que conheceu Kagome, Inuyasha poderia facilmente listar todas as coisas que ele odiava". Fluffy e presentinho para a Josy! Por favor, leiam e comentem!


_All The Things He Hates_

**By Menina Maru**

_Sinopse:_ Depois que conheceu Kagome, Inu-yasha podia facilmente listar as coisas que ele odiava.

N.A.: Isso é um presente para a Josy! Sei que ela ama essa casal e, como não posso dar um abraço bem forte nela, escrevo esse humilde fic...

N.A.: Primeira vez no fandom de Inu-yasha, primeira vez no shipper KagInu... mas fiz de coração, 'tá?

N.A.: Para o desafio 30cookies! Set outono – Saudade.

* * *

Eram quatro da manhã. Cedo para alguns, mas Inu-yasha não se importava. Em vez disso, ele se concentrava em lançar para cima pedrinha, pegando-a ainda no ar e depois repetia o movimento. Às vezes, jogava-a contra aquele poço em frente ao qual estava sentado há incontáveis horas.

De vez em quando, ele ouvia barulhos vindo de dentro do poço e prendia a respiração sem nem mesmo perceber. Quando via que era apenas uma doninha – que provavelmente procurava comida ali dentro – ele bufava e a amaldiçoava. Não as matava por que tinha preguiça. Ele odiava quando não era Kagome que saia dali de dentro.

Ok, depois que conheceu Kagome, ele podia facilmente listas as coisas que odiava.

Em primeiro lugar, os atrasos. Não que ele tivesse alguma noção de tempo tal qual possuem aqueles que andam de relógio, mas ele sabia que, do momento em que o sol andava do ponto mais alto do céu até o oeste e desaparecia tinha se passado algum tempo. Tempo demais.

E o tempo parecia mais longo quando ele esperava por Kagome. Como agora. A garota havia lhe dito que estaria de volta exatamente quando o sol começasse a desaparecer e, até agora, nem sinal dela. Odiava aquele sentimento de ansiedade que se apossava dele.

Além dos atrasos, odiava a semana de prova – apesar de ele não saber exatamente o que era aquilo. Isso por que Kagome simplesmente evaporava dali, pulava no poço e ia embora. Aliás, ele não entendia por que se chamava semana, se ela passava semana_**s**_ fora. Eram exatamente 14 dias, às vezes até mais, mas nunca menos. Ela dizia que as provas eram _imensamente_ importantes...

Ele, de fato, achava que era um pouco – só um_ pouquinho_ – chato sem ela.

O meio youkai também não gostava daquela coisa rosa e andante que era a bicicleta. Primeiro por que ela tinha aquela cor feia e berrante, sem contar que era de funcionamento complicado: era preciso se segurar, mechar os pés, olhar para frente e indicar a direção apenas para se mover por alguns quilômetros. Unf... E Kagome ainda lhe dizia que aquilo era_ prático_! Só se for na cabeça dela! Além disso, gostava de levar Kagome nas costas enquanto caminhavam; e ele nunca conseguia fazer isso quando ela trazia a tal da bicicleta. Gostava da forma como os braços dela o seguravam com mais força e um gritinho baixo escapava dela quando ele aumentava a velocidade das passadas. Era ruim quando ela não estava ali por que ele não podia carregá-la.

Inuyasha poderia ter pensado em todas as coisas que ele odiava se a moça que vez ou outra invadia seus pensamentos não tivesse acabado de aparecer frente aos seus olhos. Primeiro foram as mãos; logo depois a cabeça e o rosto dela corado de tanto fazer força para sair do poço com aquela enorme mochila amarela nas costas. Quando ela saiu do poço e levantou os olhos para olhá-lo, mal conseguiu vê-lo. Tudo que apareceu na sua frente foi um borrão vermelho e branco, e logo Inuyasha a prendia entre os braços com força, num abraço.

- Inuyasha!... – ela falou surpresa.

O meio youkai afundou o rosto entre os cabelos dela. Tinham um cheiro bom... muito bom, apesar de ele não saber exatamente que perfume era aquele.

Ele passou mais tempo do que o recomendável abraçando-a. Não que Kagome se importasse. Foi muito tempo, mas apenas no segundo final antes de separar-se e olhar nos olhos dela ele percebeu.

Meu Deus...

Ele sentira... sentira saudades. _Muitas_.


End file.
